


Разбей окно

by allla5960



Category: The Royals
Genre: F/F, Ophelia-centric, Spoilers 02x1s & 03x1s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минусов в ее жизни достаточно, но когда Офелия достаточно пьяная лезет целоваться к Лиаму, а тот позволяет этому случиться, Офелия в миг вспоминает вкус бутылочного горлышка, и появляется ещё один, достаточно жирный минус, ― губы Джеммы отчего-то слаще губ Лиама. //</p><p>Или три раза, когда Офелия встречает Джемму, и один, когда она перестает считать их встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбей окно

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 02х1s и 03х1s; Офелия-центрик, упоминаются Лиам/Офелия и Лиам/Джемма; занавеска, ангст, намешанный со своеобразной романтикой, жанры от балды, рейтинг о-очень легкий.
> 
> Разбей окно - подразумевается психологический термин, обозначающий резкую смену (отмену) стереотипов, рамок, по которым жил ранее; говорят, что люди могут ощутить какое-то физическое воздействие, вроде потери цветовосприятия или панической атаки.

Когда Офелия впервые видит Джемму, та стоит с наглой улыбкой в полупрозрачном пеньюаре и представляется девушкой Лиама, Будущего Короля Англии. 

У Джеммы высветленные волосы, которые в спешке растрепаны, и Офелия, откровенно говоря, сомневается в адекватности Лиама: почему он на это не купился?! Не то чтобы Офелия очень этого хотела, но в Космополитене, который ей иногда приходится читать в ожидании отца, пеньюар, родинка, как у Мэрилин Монро, и блондинистое каре от известного стилиста всегда остаются в выигрыше. Не кофейные девушки, нет. 

Джемма проходит мимо нее, будто мимо лишней вазы в королевском коридоре, и Офелия правда верит, что идеальная Джемма ее не заметила. У той размашистый шаг, нервные жесты и лямка лифчика, сползшая с плеча некрасивой складкой под пуловером. Но почему-то джинсы сидят на ней не хуже пеньюра; кажется, в прошлом Космополитене было что-то и про этот вариант. 

Офелия зарекается не перечитывать тот номер и не искать статьи в интернете; Офелия дает себе слово, глядя в глянцевую поверхность кованого подноса, не искать в Фейсбуке Джемму.

~

Когда Офелия видит Джемму во второй раз, у нее на голове традиционная шляпка, в руках слишком маленькая для Офелии сумочка и все тот же насмешливый взгляд. 

― О, я знаю этот сюжет, ― иронично закатывает глаза Джемма и тут же смотрит на нее, буквально поедая глазами. 

Джемма рассказывает ей о себе, стерве с тайными планами, и о ней, сексуальной, добродушной соседке. Она говорит, говорит, говорит, пока в один момент не вглядывается прямо в лицо Офелии и не спрашивает: 

― Я могу быть тобой. А ты можешь быть мной? 

Внутри Офелии что-то взрывается, вот так вот просто, безо всякого предупреждения и тиканья, после выдернутой чеки. И, наверное, это видно не вооруженным глазом, потому что Джемма вытягивает губы в трубочку и чуть лениво, ― победно и до жути манерно, ― говорит: 

― Как видишь, не все планы у стерв тайные. 

Джемма выглядит победительницей; Офелия чувствует нарастающий гнев. 

Офелия берет на баре бутылку бурбона, ― ей почему-то отдали самый старый и, соответственно, дорогой, такого она в жизни не пробовала и наверняка больше не попробует; Джемма приглашающе улыбается, когда криво разлитый алкоголь, наконец, попадает ей в руки. 

― У меня выработался иммунитет, малышка, ― насмешливо дергает правой бровью Джемма и берет в руки бутылку. 

Джемма вульгарно берет в рот, ― именно в том самом смысле, ― стеклянное горлышко и пошло сглатывает четыре раза, ― Офелия не может перестать считать скатывающиеся по горлу Джеммы глотки. 

Офелия чувствует себя чертовски странно, когда пьет из этой же бутылки после Джеммы. На горлышке отчетливый вкус помады ― что-то химическое с отдушкой и ароматизатором. И это своеобразный поцелуй; Офелия уверена, что никогда не почувствует вкуса губ Джеммы ближе. 

Минусов в ее жизни достаточно, но когда Офелия достаточно пьяная лезет целоваться к Лиаму, а тот позволяет этому случиться, Офелия в миг вспоминает вкус бутылочного горлышка, и появляется ещё один, достаточно жирный минус, ― губы Джеммы отчего-то слаще губ Лиама.

~

Когда Офелия видит Джемму в третий раз, та сама подходит к ней. 

― Ты в порядке? ― спрашивает у нее Офелия и прячет взволнованный взгляд ― уж тут, он точно не к месту. 

Глаза все возвращаются и возвращаются к телесному пластырю на лбу, который так тщательно спрятан тональным кремом, что и не разглядишь. Офелия этому не удивляется, ― Джемма идеальна, ― пусть и не принцесса, ― драгоценный камень, бриллиант, наверняка. 

― О чем ты? ― удивляется Джемма, и ее фальшивая улыбка почти не поддельна в этом освещении. 

― Авария, ― кивает Офелия, робко улыбаясь. 

― А, это. Наши адвокаты все уладят. 

Джемма говорит с ней, как со своей подругой, приятельницей по клубам и показам мод. Не то чтобы совсем так, Джемма умиляется с того, как Офелия осваивается в мире власти, политики и денег, и, кажется, даже не против помочь ей. 

― Женщины любят власть. Лиам любит женщин. Прилагается к землям, ― спокойно отвечает Джемма. 

Экспресс-курс по выживанию: учись у лучших, Офелия, или умри, ― рефреном идет в словах Джеммы. 

Они вместе смотрят на Лиама, который так мил с Тиарой, которая так не волнует обеих. Не то чтобы Лиам сейчас кого-то из них волновал больше. 

Джемме, кажется, абсолютно плевать, что из ее рук уплывает отличная партия в мужья и возможность стать Принцессой, со временем ― Королевой. Офелия оглядывается на Джемму, косит свой взгляд на блондинистое каре из Космополитена, предпочтя его Принцу из Сказки с большой буквы. 

― Аккуратнее, ― говорит ей Джемма и даже не оборачивается к ней; у Джеммы есть цель поважнее и куда стабильнее. 

В Офелии на этот раз ничего не взрывается; все ― напротив ― гаснет. Приглушенный свет падает до полутьмы, а пестрые платья моделей, гостей банально меркнут почти до серых тонов. Офелия хочет сказать Джемме многое и думает, что сможет, но легкие позволяют только: 

― Неужели... 

И сдавленный хрип. 

Джемма поворачивается лицом к ней, не обращает внимания на идущего в их сторону Лиама, и говорит ей лицо в лицо: 

― Попробуй получить желаемое, когда оно увлечено другим. 

Офелия задыхается. 

Задыхается Лиам, когда говорит, что будет рад видеть ее всегда.

~

Когда Офелия видит Джемму в четвертый раз, та говорит ей: 

― В конце концов у тебя может получиться. 

Все-таки Офелия не Будущий Король Англии; ее жизнь значительно проще политики, всего лишь ― бриллианты.


End file.
